


И станет легче

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: После очень долгого и ужасного дня, всё, что хотелось Уотсону, это оказаться на Бейкер-стрит и лечь спать.Но, к счастью, этого не случилось.





	И станет легче

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easing the Burden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673649) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



Уотсон вернулся домой только под утро. Он тихо открыл дверь, зная, что миссис Хадсон давно уже спит. Остановившись перед лестницей, он вздохнул; семнадцать ступенек − это немного, но после нескольких таких дней, как этот...

Лучше об этом не думать.

Он поднимался медленно, прилагая все усилия, чтобы ступать бесшумно: если Холмс уже заснул, лучше его не будить. «Пожалуйста, − обратился он с молитвой к небесам, − позвольте мне если не сразу же заснуть, то хотя бы благополучно оказаться в постели».

− Боже мой, дружище, что с вами случилось? − раздался тихий, но отчётливый голос Холмса, едва Уотсон крадучись переступил порог гостиной.

«Есть случаи, когда молиться бесполезно», − философски подумал Уотсон. Шансы спокойно лечь в постель стремительно сокращались. 

− У меня был чертовски долгий и трудный день, Холмс. Так что если вы не возражаете...

− Что с вашим глазом? − осведомился Холмс, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Уотсона и ведя его в свою комнату, где горел свет и были отрезаны пути к отступлению. 

− Небольшая ссора, и всё.

− Это далеко не всё. − Холмс приподнял подбородок Уотсона, чтобы рассмотреть оплывшее веко и ссадину на виске. Уотсон не мог не отметить бережность и даже удивительную нежность его прикосновений. 

Хотя вокруг глаза была опухоль, синяк ещё не полностью проявился, но того, как всё выглядело, оказалось достаточно, чтобы не ускользнуть от внимательного взгляда Холмса.

− Утром это будет выглядеть ужасно. Вам повезло, что нет повреждения затылочной доли.

Уотсон просто пожал в ответ плечами. Хотя у него были хорошие навыки, и он знал не только то, как уклониться от удара, но как уменьшить его воздействие, если тот пропущен, в этот раз удача была не на его стороне. 

− Что произошло? − повторил Холмс более жёстко и требовательно.

− Ничего особенного. Обычная потасовка, в которой виноваты обе стороны. В конце концов я получил то, что заслужил. На самом деле, Холмс, здесь нет никакой большой тайны, которую нужно разгадывать. Забудьте об этом, − попросил Уотсон, пытаясь как бы невзначай освободиться и ускользнуть.

Но Холмс не ослабил хватку, заставив Уотсона посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. 

− Тайна − в том, почему вы думаете, что могли сделать что-то, заслуживающее такого удара. Ведь это потребовало бы действий, на которые вы неспособны, мой дорогой.

Не в силах отвернуться, Уотсон просто отвёл взгляд. 

− Это была моя ошибка, − объяснил он. − Я думал, что смогу её спасти, но в конце концов моих навыков оказалось недостаточно.

− Грипп. − Это была констатация, а не вопрос. Холмс очень хорошо знал, что по Лондону этой зимой пронёсся особенно опасный вирус, и люди не говорили ни о чём другом в течение последних нескольких недель. − Вы сами сказали, что медицинское сообщество было в замешательстве, какие меры следовало применять для борьбы с ним. 

− Не возвращайте мне мои же слова, Холмс. У вас нет знаний о деталях этого дела. Я должен был начать действовать раньше! Если бы я только мог... − но Уотсон не успел договорить, потому что Холмс потянул его на себя и нежно поцеловал.

− Уотсон. Дорогой мой Уотсон. Вы всегда готовы взять вину за то, что что-то идёт не так, как надо, даже когда не в ваших силах что-то изменить. Я уверен, что вы сделали всё, что было в ваших врачебных и человеческих силах. Но я понимаю, что после такого дня, как сегодня, вина заставляет вас чувствовать себя несчастным, поэтому позвольте мне провести с вами время. Вдвоём всегда легче перенести тяготы и печали.

− Холмс, − вздохнув, запротестовал Уотсон, − я так не хотел расстраивать вас...

− Я прошу вас, Уотсон, − сказал Холмс; тон его голоса стал особенно нежным, что не так часто удавалось услышать Уотсону. − Разрешите мне сделать это для вас. Пожалуйста?

− Я не в силах отказаться. − На губах Уотсона появилась улыбка. Пожалуй, впервые за сегодняшний день. Боль в его груди наконец-то начала уменьшаться. Он устал, он измучен и огорчён, но на душе у него стало легче. И совершенно неважно, что задумал Холмс, что сейчас произойдёт и сколько это займёт времени − Уотсон был совершенно уверен, что проведёт его хорошо.


End file.
